Field of the Invention
The teachings provided herein are generally directed to methods of isolating and using a whole-saliva leech extract in the treatment of a subject.
Description of the Related Art
The history of humans using leeches goes back several thousands of years, and practically all human civilizations described the use of leeches to treat different diseases. Unfortunately, due at least to a lack of understanding of the chemistries and mechanisms associated with such uses, the current state-of-the-art has not been able to successfully commercialize the use of leech saliva extracts in treating disease.
There have been attempts at sacrificing leeches to extract active compounds from the whole body of leeches, from the heads of leeches, or from their salivary glands. Much research has been directed to identifying proteins from leech saliva extracts. None of these efforts, however, have been able to reproduce the effect of using a whole, live leech, with the exception of, perhaps, the isolation and use of hirudin as an anticoagulant.
There have been attempts at not sacrificing leeches but, rather, extracting a much diluted saliva solution from a live leech. Unfortunately, these efforts have been faced with two major problems: (i) the saliva removal requires a manual squeezing of the leech and, as such, is not easily scalable; and (ii) the saliva remains dilute, which can only be used fresh, and any lyophilization attempts will reduce or completely abolish the therapeutic activity of the leech saliva extract. As such, a dose-dependent treatment, or a treatment at elevated concentrations, is not available for testing.
One of skill will appreciate (i) a method of isolating an active, refined leech saliva extract (LSE) that can be successfully stored for months, or even years; (ii) a method of re-using leeches to produce the LSE; (iii) a method of commercializing the isolation and re-use of the leeches to a scalable amount that is practical for commercialization; (iv) a method of treating a solid tumor with the LSE; (v) a method of treating a liquid tumor with the LSE; (vi) a method of treating diabetes with the LSE; (vii) a method of treating a virus with the LSE; (viii) a method of treating a parasitic disease with the LSE; (ix) a method of using the LSE as an antioxidant; and (x) a method of using the LSE as an antibacterial.